I Was A Teenage Spy
"I Was A Teenage Spy" is the nineteenth episode of season three of Boy Meets World, and the 64th episode overall. It first aired on April 26, 1996. The episode was written by Jeff Sherman and directed by David Trainer. Synopsis When a huge power surge wipes out Cory's term paper on Sputnik and the space race, he begins to complain about how difficult his life is in the 1990s. He comes to believe that life must have been much easier in the 50s, but Mr. Feeny tells Cory that, between Red Scare paranoia and the fear of the bomb being dropped, it wasn't as easy as Cory might think; Cory shakes off this comment as he plugs in the microwave and is promptly electrocuted, and the next thing he knows, it's the 1950s. Cory finds himself at what he knows to be Chubbie's, which has the name Slim's, where he meets T.L., the fifties version of Topanga. She has a large bouffant hairdo and a very snappy attitude. When he returns to John Adams High, everything is different. Shawn is Shawnzie Hunterelli, the cool-kid/troublemaker that plays pranks on the 50s version of Feeny. In class, Mr. Turner's subject is what life will be like in the future. Cory's predictions, although 100% accurate, are not believed. Cory's amusement of their "civil defense drills" draws ire from Turner, who becomes enraged when Cory says "butt". Shawnzie covers for him, though, but as a result gets expelled and transferred to a reform school. In the hallway outside, a 1950's version of Eric asks Feeny whether he should go to Harvard or Yale. T.L. also pleas that Shawnzie doesn't get expelled, which falls on deaf ears. Suddenly, Feeny rushes in and says that the Russians have launched Sputnik and it may be a spy craft. Cory, knowing all about Sputnik, calmly explains that it isn't a spy craft and that the Russians are just doing some experimenting. This, of course, makes everyone think that Cory's a spy and he must run away to home. At his house; however, his dad is Tom Bosley, who promptly reports Cory to the FBI. Now captured and in jail, Cory is visited by the fifties versions of Alan & Amy. Although they seem wholesome, they are actually Russian spies that threaten Cory. After they leave, a siren sounds and everyone ducks and covers. Just then, Shawnzie and T.L. come in to save Cory and hide him in Shawnzie's apartment. Once there, they determine that Cory should find The Wise Man and seek advice. The Wise Man, however, is a waiter at Slim's. He advises Cory to shock himself again with a microwave, but Cory points out that microwaves haven't been invented yet. The Wise Man shrugs and says "Oopsie!" and everyone comes in and calls Cory a spy, backing him into a corner. Cory then bonks his head, and wakes up in his house in the present, surround by Shawn and his family. Topanga enters, and Cory is relieved to see her, giving her a look that gives her the "heebie-jeebies." In the epilogue, Cory is sitting at the kitchen table working on his laptop when Eric reminds him he needs to plug in his laptop before his battery dies. As he plugs it into the same socket the microwave was plugged in, another power surge ensues briefly electrocuting Cory, but seemingly he is still in the present time and is relieved-- until he is accosted by Feeny, who is now dressed in a spacesuit. Grabbing hold of Cory, "Captain Feeny" (as he calls himself) radios back to the mothership saying he will be escorting the "Earth alien" and orders them to be beamed up. In exasperation, Cory simply says "Sure. Go ahead," and the two dematerialize. Starring Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Anthony Tyler Quinn as Jonathan Turner * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast Guest Cast * Tom Bosley as himself * Anson Williams as himself * Pat Morita as The Wise Man * Christopher Darga as Slim * Don Sparks as Deputy Notes *This episode pays tribute to Happy Days (which ran on ABC from 1974 to 1984); Tom Bosley and Anson Williams were both regulars on the show. *A character, non-canonically referred to as "Kissing Girl", appears in the episode uncredited. *Cory later mentions "Captain Feeny" in the Girl Meets World episode "Girl Meets Upstate". External Links Transcript Available *Tom Bosley at Wikipedia Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3